Talk:Ships Similar to Folive/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170710160524
=Belligerent Sexual Tension= *Main *Laconic *Quotes *PlayingWith *Create New http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/RanmaOneHalfAww, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other! "Wonderful girl! Either I'm gonna kill her, or I'm beginning to like her!"— Han Solo about Princess Leia Organa, A New Hope There's a couple, usually a sometimes sweet, sometimes grouchy female paired with asecretly-kind jerk, who are not able to admit their feelings. At the top of their lungs. Despite the conflict, there is an attraction. This is usually obvious to everyone aroundexcept the couple. Confront them with the obvious, they'll deny deny deny. Sometimes they will progress to admitting their friendship but insist they are Just Friends. Eventually, they can admit their feelings to practically anyone except their loved one. It ends up where both characters dance around admitting their feelings as if the words "I love you" are some sort of death curse, much to the frustration of the audience and the other characters. Older Than Steam, since this is used in Much Ado About Nothing, and has varying degrees of popularity at different times. If there is a Love Epiphany with one of these characters, expect it to change nothing, at least in the short term. This can even be true in established long-term relationships; see Like an Old Married Couple. If the whole relationship is defined by the belligerence, it can become The Masochism Tango. If a pair of outright enemies has this sort of attraction, it's a case of Foe Romance Subtext. See also Slap-Slap-Kiss, No Accounting for Taste, Well, Excuse Me, Princess! and Defrosting Ice Queen. If we're lucky, at the end we may get to see a moment of Aww, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other. Expect this couple to be either extremely popular or completely hated by the fandom. For the platonic version, compareVitriolic Best Buds and With Friends Like These.... Not to be confused with Hate at First Sight, although it may overlap.---- Examples open/close all folders Anime & Manga *Rumiko Takahashi uses this in most of her manga, even providing the image above and the Trope Codifiers with her most famous work Ranma ½. This is also a common theme of her InuYasha series. See Takahashi Couple for examples. *B Gata H Kei has Yamada and Kosuda. Notable in that the first plans to sleep with and then just dump the latter so she can then go on having 100 sex friends. The genuine feelings she develops for Kosuda lead to most of the belligerance in the tension, as she continues to stubbornly refuse to admit that she's falling for him and frequently reacts violently to his romantic gestures (or, just as often, to his failure to produce romantic gestures when she wants them). Her initial goal and most of the tension eventually fades near the end of the manga when she finally acknowledges her feelings and they enter a relatively normal relationship. *In Berserk, this is the usual dynamics between Guts and Casca pre-Eclipse. But then again, what did you expect? Guts is an ultra-manly, aloof and cocksure Byronic Hero who has been Raised by Dudes. Casca is the sole female in a group of mercenaries and a Tsundere Action Girl to boot. Not to mention that both enjoy fighting. Physically, of course. *Roger and Angel and Roger and Dorothy in The Big O. Of course it's difficult to determine which is the Tsundere and which is the Jerk with a Heart of Gold, since all three characters are a bit of both... *Revy and Rock from Black Lagoon take this to new extremes, seeing as she's nearly blown his head off multiple times. (Not to mention, he's slowly but surely sliding into Magnificent Bastardry, which actually disturbs her). *Bokura ga Ita: Nanami and Yano. Nanami frequently says "Shine, baka!" ("Die, you idiot!") to Yano, whom she loves, before the two of them start dating. *The step-sibling pair of Minami and Otome in Cherry Juice often switch between flirtatious and belligerent moments, the latter at times involving Otome walking in on Minami while she's in a compromising position, and getting a Megaton Punch for his efforts. *Chocomimi has Spoiled Brat Mumu and Tsundere Mimi. *Chrono and Rosette from Chrono Crusade. Although Chrono isn't exactly a jerk, he does often run out of patience withRosette's antics, which leads to him being often sarcastic toward her and calling her an idiot. Rosette, on the other hand, is a Tsundere through and through, and often will behave violently toward him for doing that (or even sometimes when he's not). At one point he even ends up laying in a pool of his own blood! (But he has regenerative powers so it's always Played for Laughs.) *Code Geass: Lelouch and Kallen have this going on. She's a Tsundere Jerk with a Heart of Gold, who's having issues connecting the heroic Zero with his alter ego, the Jerk with a Heart of Gold Tsundere Lelouch. She also has the distinction of being the only woman Lelouch has ever attempted to seduce, even if—or because—he was lacking any sense of self-restraint at the time. She does eventually resolve the two after hearing Nunnally reminisce over their early days and Lelouch fully committing himself to the cause, but sadly he's forced to Break Her Heart to Save Her when the Black Knights turn on him with her in the crossfire. Ouch. *A Cruel God Reigns: Jeremy and Ian, for most of the series. Pretty early on Jeremy fantasizes about tasting Ian's blood in a kiss, but that may be a result of his Rape as Backstory and Being Tortured Makes You Evil. However, it also appears to happen with Ambiguously Bi Ian, and his obsession over Jeremy's eyebrows and his step-brother's strange behaviors. *Aoba and Kō in Cross Game. Aoba spends the whole series fighting with him in an attempt to show everyone that she hates him as much as she says she does. No one seems to buy it though. In the end, she tells him that she's always hated him when, in reality, it sounds more like an "I love you". *Riku (Tsundere) and Dark Mousy (Jerk with a Heart of Gold) via the Forceful Kiss Dark gives Riku in D.N.Angel and how they always argue and sometimes get along and Dark is hinted to like Riku. *Dancougar: Sara is a Tsundere who's stuck in Tsun mode because her ex-boyfriend Shapiro pulled a Face–Heel Turn; and Shinobu acts like a macho jerk to try and get her attention. These issues begin to resolve once Shapiro dies at the end of the TV series, and in the sequel OAV they finally start to move toward Official Couple status. *Quarterback Hiruma Youichi and Manager Mamori Anezaki from Eyeshield 21 are hinted to be like this; by the end of the series a lot of their scenes together are more of the Aww, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other kind though. *Fairy Tail: **Gajeel and Levy as part of their ongoing Ship Tease. **Elfman and Evergreen. They clearly have a thing for each other, but spend too much time arguing to even admit it. *The Familiar of Zero: **Louise and Saito take this to the extreme. She's a Tsundere who uses a horse whip, and he is a lecherous idiot and a bit of a Yuri Fan. **To a smaller extent, the Beta Couple is this. Guiche is a narcissist and consummate playboy and his on-and-off girlfriend Montmorency is a Tsundere Clingy Jealous Girl. *Fullmetal Alchemist has Edward as the Jerk with a Heart of Gold and Winry as his Tsundere. There's tons ofUnresolved Sexual Tension moments between them—Edward subtly thinking Winry looks cute, Winry noticing that his shoulders look broader, Edward having to recite the periodic table after remembering the conversation between him and Hawkeye (where Riza suggested he loves Miss Rockbell), Winry wondering why she fell in love with "such a weirdo", and their reunion before the Promised Day, resulting in a flustered Ed and almost-topless Winry. Those are all no doubt proof of this trope. All thanks to puberty, folks! Now Official Couple; they marry post story. *Sousuke Sagara and Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic!. Although Sousuke isn't really a jerk (quite the contrary, he's usually polite and respectful), he's so incredibly oblivious to and insensitive of Kaname's feelings that the end result is much the same, particularly as it's normally compounded by his lack of civilian social skills and the Fish out of Water tendencies which lead him to try to solve most problems with firearms and explosives. *Genesis of Aquarion: Apollo and Silvia. Turns out mixing Reincarnation Romance with the usual setup causes some very odd results. *In Gintama, whenever Kagura and Sougo cross paths, they will immediately be at each other's throats, which is quite uncharacteristic from a laid-back Deadpan Snarker like Sougo. However, it's hinted many times that, in reality, Sougo has a soft spot for Kagura because she's the only person who can actually challenge him and he does like competing with her. Kagura, for her part, is less enthusiastic about this situation but since Sougo knows just all too well how to press her buttons, she usually responds right back at his provocations. **And it's pretty similar between Sougo and Nobume, minus the soft spot part. *There is a lot of belligerent sexual tension between the two main characters in The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. *Surprisingly, Laura Haruna's very Happily Married parents from Hamtaro started their relationship this way, with the dad as a snippy Jerk with a Heart of Gold and the mom as a textbook Tsundere. They got over themselves by the time they got married and Laura was born, though. *Kyon and Haruhi in Haruhi Suzumiya. They're an inverted couple, in that Kyon is closer to a male Tsundere, while Haruhi is the Jerk with a Heart of Gold. Now, if only Haruhi would lose the strong belief that love is for lunatics*coughTheseuscough* and Kyon to stop proclaiming his crush on Mikuru and admit that he wants Haruhi, after the tons of evidence he drops in his monologue. Or just want both of them. *Hellsing's own Alucard and Integra have this in spades, especially in the manga. The latter, of course, is a Tsundere. *Kido and Kano in Kagerou Project Although Kano LOVES flirting and annoying the heck out of Kido, which usually results in the latter beating him up painfully and Kido calling Kano "stupid", "baka", "idiot", etc, they love each other deeply and care a lot for each other. Like when Kano was shot by Kuroha, Kido was the first to rush to his side crying and cradling him in her arms. Kano was also the one who helped Kido through the times when she couldn't control her powers. *Tomoe and Nanami from Kamisama Kiss. Tomoe is a definite Jerk with a Heart of Gold while Nanami is very deredere.It is obvious to several other characters in the series that they like each other and Nanami doesn't bother to hide the fact she has feelings for Tomoe, but Tomoe has some real problems admitting his feelings about Nanami. *Kangoku Gakuen: Main Character Kiyoshi and antagonist Hana. Oh my goodness me, yes. *Ayano and Kazuma from Kaze no Stigma, full stop. She's a full-blown Tsundere, he's a Jerk with a Heart of Gold who LOVES to tease her. *Lovely Complex has Atsushi Otani and Risa Koizumi starting out very much like this, although it's somewhat unusual in that it's entirely viewed from the Tsundere's perspective. Also, their feelings for each other develop at a more or less realistic pace. *Alto Saotome and Sheryl Nome in Macross Frontier, a rather interesting case in that they both alternate as to who's theTsundere and who's the Jerk with a Heart of Gold. *Magic Kaito has Kaito as the Jerk with a Heart of Gold and Aoko as the Tsundere—to the point where fanart of Kaito drawn as Ranma and Aoko drawn as Akane has become fairly popular. *Mahou Sensei Negima!: **Kotaro and Natsumi are well on their way to becoming one of these. Natsumi is a Tsundere who has a thing for Kotaro and he's a kid and an Oblivious to Love Jerk with a Heart of Gold. They end up married in the "Where Are They Now?" Epilogue. **Flashbacks reveal that Negi's parents, Nagi and Princess Arika, had this in spades with his dad being an Idiot Heroand Chivalrous Pervert and his mom being a Tsundere. *Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi in Maid-Sama! are a much milder example than most of the others listed, having progressed to being very nearly a confirmed couple in no more than about forty manga chapters, but they still deserve a mention for continuing to follow the general pattern. Even after kissing several times and going on a couple of actual dates, Misaki is still very Tsundere where Usui is concerned, and Usui still claims that he doesn't date because it's too much trouble. *Mazinger: **Kouji Kabuto and Sayaka Yumi from Mazinger Z. He's a tactless Idiot Hero, she's his Tsundere partner in crime. ***Mazinkaiser tones it down: Sayaka is tsuntsun for everyone but Kouji and deredere for him, and Kouji's asshattery is reduced to abusing Boss and making snarky comments every now and then. **Great Mazinger: And then you have their successors, Tetsuya / Jun. They were somewhat more mature than Kouji and Sayaka, but Tetsuya was still arrogant and loudmouthed, and Jun had little patience for stupidity. **In UFO Robo Grendizer, Maria takes Sayaka's place as the Tsundere to Kouji's loudmouthed Idiot Hero. *Mobile Fighter G Gundam has Domon Kasshu as a Jerk with a Heart of Gold who later evolves into a Tsundere. His partner Rain Mikamura is a Tsundere, being the perfect lady unless she's dealing with him. *Being the Genre Deconstruction of the Fighting Series Played for Laughs, Muteki Kanban Musume at Episode 6B, The Rift That Looked Like Red String, deconstructs the concept when Wrong Genre Savvy Token Mini-Moe Wakana assumes 24 year old Kakuro is the Tsundere and 20 year old Miki is the Jerk with a Heart of Gold. Reality is that Kankuro is the Unknown Rival seeking revenge on Schoolyard Bully All Grown Up Miki, that he is not looking for Miki's attention, only for revenge, and that two Arrogant Kung Fu Guys who are still fighting at his adulthood to solve his problems cannot had any sexual tension at all, because they would obviously lack the maturity to fall in love with someone else. *Nana to Kaoru are a Tsundere sub and her Jerk with a Heart of Gold dom who somehow have an easier time engaging in their increasingly committed BDSM relationship than just admitting they have loved each other since they were kids. *Naruto: **Brilliant, but Lazy Shikamaru with Tsundere Warrior Princess Temari. The funny thing is that it's genetic—Shikamaru's own father Shikaku, who's every bit as lazy as his son, has this in spades with his nagging wife Yoshino. Of course, in the epilogue, Shikamaru's married to Temari, with a lazy son to boot as well. **Ax-Crazy Jerkass Knife Nut Suigetsu and Clingy Jealous extreme Tsundere Karin from Team Taka are constantly at each others throats. Suigetsu LOVES to interupt any alone time Karin tries to get with Sasuke. He's even called her "kind of cute" once! Karin ends up not hooking up with Sasuke and is still in contact with Suigetsu in the epilogue. *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Asuka Langley Soryu and Shinji Ikari. Everyone Can See It. Even TOJI can see it: Asuka starts chewing out Shinji for not bringing their lunches, while he tries to get his side in. Toji tosses off a remark that they're arguing Like an Old Married Couple. Cue double Luminescent Blush (they HAD kissed not many days earlier), then simultaneous denial in perfect stereo. But due to their personality problems, neither can actually tell the other, leading to... well, The End of the World as We Know It. Luckily, many fanfiction authors go out of their way to fix these problems. So did the canon author in the Rebuild series; her Tsundere and his Shrinking Violet tendencies are toned down considerably. *Nisekoi: Raku and Chitoge are all about this trope, with an additional twist: they have to pretend that they are dating to stop a violent gang war from occurring (It Makes Sense in Context). *Panzer World Galient: Jordy and Chururu fought constantly since they met for first time, but they were very fond of each other, and they got together after a while. *Kei and Hayato from Project ARMS. Possibly best summed up when the group is crawling through a tunnel. Hayato coments on the lovely view (of Kei's rear) and Kei gives him a good kick in the face. *The Rurouni Kenshin prequel To Rule Flame, surprisingly, plays this almost completely straight with none other thanMakoto Shishio and Yumi Komagata . She is a very sharp-tongued beauty and the most expensive High-Class Call Girlin Yoshiwara, then Tokyo/Edo's most famous Red Light District, whereas he is among the very few men who not only don't flinch at her ascorbic words, but can verbally give as good as he gets. Their dynamics change into the Mad Lovethe reader/viewer knows once Yumi's sister-like friends become her Cynicism Catalysts and she decides to offer herself to Shishio as his mistress in exchange for him and the Juppongatana executing the ones to blame. *Usagi, the bubbly and easily-angered heroine of Sailor Moon loves Mamoru, the cool and snarky hero. In a twist, they'rereincarnated, destined lovers and the tension between them dies almost completely after the first arc's reveal. *Takano and Ritsu from Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi with a mix of Slap-Slap-Kiss. Episode starts, they're fighting at work, later on in the episode, they're still fighting after work and then at the end, they slowly try to understand each other near the end of the episode. Rinse and repeat at the very end when Takano blows his chance every time Ritsu is close to admitting that he likes Takano. *Only a Ship Tease instead of an actual couple, but Slayers TRY has Filia Ul Copt and Xellos. Filia is a Holier Than Thou Tsundere, Xellos is an Affably Evil Token Evil Teammate Lovable Traitor and Magnificent Bastard. For extra 'spice', Filia is a Golden Dragon, a race that is ( or, rather, believes itself to be) Always Lawful Good, while Xellos is a Mazoku, which are Always Chaotic Evil... also, during the last war between their two races, Xellos single-handedly killed thousands of Golden Dragons. *Knuckles the Echidna (Jerk with a Heart of Gold) and Rouge the Bat (Tsundere) (a case of Interspecies Romance) fromSonic X. Just watch almost any episode where they're in the same place and you'll know what I mean. Episodes 12, 13, 39, 52, and 54 are good examples of this (episode 52 being the best example). *In Tantei Team KZ Jiken Note, the relationship between Aya and Wakatake can be categorized as this. Wakatake is brash, impatient and Innocently Insensitive to the point that Aya decided to call him without any honorifics, but it's also the only pair where both have gone Green Eyed to each other—in episode 5, Aya found herself in jealousy when she finds Wakatake have recently been dumped, and in episode 13, Wakatake (together with the rest of the The Team) are obviously jealous when they know Aya is far closer to Sunahara than they think (i.e. a former classmate). *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Describes well Kamina and Yoko's relation. The bickering, the insults, the beating, the denial, the accidental perversion that leads to a beating; its all there. They're also a rare example of this trope beingPlayed for Drama and as much tragedy as it possibly can during the culmination where Kamina dies shortly after their first kiss. *In the second drama CD of Tiger & Bunny, Karina tells Barnaby that she's fully aware that this trope tends to occur between people like them, and that she has every intention of making sure that doesn't happen, because there's no wayshe could possibly fall in love with such a Jerkass. No surprise to anyone, she then proceeds to fall in love... with Barnaby's partner, Kotetsu. *Yuuji Kagura and Kazuki Arisaka in Tonagura. While Yuuji will take his beatdown when he has it coming (and he often does, even past animanga standards), he will be vociferous in telling off Kazuki when she has it wrong (and she often does). Both can be jerks, and both can be tsunderes, though it more or less settles traditionally based on gender. *Ushio and Tora has Jerk with a Heart of Gold Ushio and his Tsundere childhood friend Asako. They have been fighting and bickering over anything ever since they can remember, but it's obvious how they really feel about each other. *YuYu Hakusho: **Keiko Yukimura and Yusuke Urameshi in that Yusuke is definitely a Jerk with a Heart of Gold while Keiko is working to keep him on the straight and narrow. They obviously love each other (and everyone knows it) but Yusuke's jerkitude tends to keep them apart until the end. It's downplayed in that Yusuke realizes early on that he loves Keiko, and there's never really any silliness with love rivals and what not. **Hiei and Mukuro may also fit this trope, with The Masochism Tango that doesn't seem to dampen Hiei's interest (even Kurama notes it). Not quite the same since she's only introduced in the last arc, and their hinted attraction is too early to be a Will They or Won't They?. Hiei and Mukuro are pretty much canon. They respect each other, like each other, and he brings her her evil and abusive father trapped in a healing plant that Kurama specially got for such a purpose to torture for eternity as a present. Practically romantic for Hiei—or, for that matter, for Mukuro. *Kyohei and Sunako in The Wallflower. In an eerily similar case to InuYasha, they've had their moments, but they're not even a third of the way into the Romance Arc progression in the manga and the readers are already going, "Let them progress! End! End!" at all the plot-stretching. *While Riku is a Nice Guy, his girlfriend in Wandering Son is a Jerkass Tsundere. Their early days were full of Slap-Slap-Kiss. *Wedding Peach: Momoko and Yousuke can barely manage a conversation without one grinding the other's gears (usually Yousuke pissing Momoko off) followed by both parties casting longing gazes and wistful sighs as soon as the other has left. *Whisper of the Heart: Shizuku and Seiji, with Shizuku being the Tsundere (dere dere) and Seiji being the Jerk with a Heart of Gold. *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Jonouchi and Mai alternate between positions. Mai begins as arrogant and condescending towards Jonouchi, but her mind begins to change after he beats her in a duel. However, being tsundere, she never admits to having any feelings for him. Jonouchi himself often tries to pick fights with her, but will fight tooth-and-nail to save her. *Kamille Bidan and Fa Yuiri from Zeta Gundam. To the point that the Argama's crew calls their constant bickering their "hobby". They also mention it when Kamille kisses Fa after a rather tiring battle and tells her that they should reconsider their mutual interaction since he's getting tired of the fighting. *Yuru-Yuri has Sakurako Omura and Himawari Furutani, who are both girls who are always at each other's throats about pretty much everything. Despite this, it's obvious that they're hiding romantic feelings for each other. Comic Books *Subverted in Preacher—a man deliberately tries to be the male half of this pair, and instead ends up... eaten by an alligator. *Disney: **Donald Duck and Daisy Duck, Depending on the Writer. Donald can be a Jerkass at times, even with his gold-hearted moments, but Daisy is definitely a Tsundere. Newer cartoons tend to reinterpret Daisy as a borderlineCloudcuckoolander instead. ***Italian comics add another layer to this with their Superhero/Anti-Hero alter egos: as Paperinik and Paperinika they vocally loathe each other, but, to their horror, can't deny to themselves they're also attracted to each other.. **Scrooge McDuck and Glittering Goldie weren't originally envisioned like this by Carl Barks, but years later, Don Rosa's The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck came along, and, well, just see the page picture for Slap-Slap-Kiss... although Destructo-Nookie actually more accurately describes the end of The Prisoner of White Agony Creek. *Between the New 52 versions of Superboy and Rose Wilson The fight between Superboy and Wonder Girl in Teen Titans is even more blatant. All the two talk about is how cute they find each other while trying to smear their faces into the sidewalk. *Nrin Vakil and Ibtisam of X-Wing Series are fairly mild as this trope goes. They argue and gesticulate over topics, having various polar opposite views, but they serve professionally on the same squadron. Another member sees them arguing and muses that they'll either kill each other or get married—and after agreeing on something at last, they hook up. Fan Works *A Crown of Stars: Reinforced. Asuka and several characters repeatedly tell Shinji that if he wants his relationship with Asuka progressing he must stop being a wimp and push back when she pushes.Ching: "So you flirted with him, kicked his ass, and then ran away? Good Lord, you are doing the kindergarten routine." *Advice and Trust: Subverted. Before hooking up Shinji and Asuka often fought and argued despite being clearly drawn to each other. Eventually they got together but they don't want anybody knowing, so that they pretend their relationship is still stuck in that stage. *The Child of Love: The tension between Shinji and Asuka was due to their inability to acknowledge and express their feelings –and realize each other’s—and their fear of others. After Asuka got pregnant they still fought for a while, but Shinji gradually tried to be more courageous and Asuka slowly tried to open herself a bit, and they finally got together. *Evangelion 303: Shinji and Asuka fought and argued several times during the three first chapters. Asuka was angry at the rookie who had arrived, threatened her top pilot position and managed beating her; however she was strongly attracted to him, too. And Shinji did not know what thinking of that beautiful woman that first beams at him and later punches him (or climbs into his bed shortly after declaring that she wants to destroy him). In chapter 4 they began to get along, in chapter 5 they became lovers, and in chapter 13 they're officially engaged.Kensuke:"For getting beat up by women this much, shouldn’t you be sleeping with at least one of them?" *Asa and Yoko in Futari Wa Pretty Cure Blue Moon fit this, although they're both tsundere—they only tsun around each other. Even in the beginning of the series, when Asa is scared stiff of "Ice Queen Nakayama", they start bickering practically Once per Episode. Late in the series, though, they argue less and start to get along more. *HERZ: Although they resolved it several years before the beginning of the story, Shinji and Asuka still indulge in some good bickering every so often, such like after the Final Battle when Asuka complained about Shinji getting her knocked up again. *Higher Learning: At the beginning of the story Shinji and Asuka argue a lot and are unwilling to admit their feelings at each other. Gradually the tension between they mellows down, they get together around chapter 5 they got together, and their relationship becomes more civil. They start to act like Kouji and Sayaka rather Lina and Gourry, and they still fight every so often, but their arguments are more good-natured. *Last Child of Krypton: **Shinji and Asuka argued sometimes, although less often than in canon due to Shinji being more patient and less wimpy. **On the other hand, Misato and Kaji argued nearly every time they met before reconciling. *Once More with Feeling: Asuka/Shinji. It was there in the series but it has increased due to Shinji having a better insight into Asuka's feelings and emotions. Sometimes they seem to be channeling Kouji/Sayaka. Or more properly, Gender Flipped Tetsuya/Jun (since Asuka is a Gender Flipped Tetsuya, and Shinji, ignoring his partner's barbs or replying back, acts just like Jun... who is a half-black girl, just like Shinji's template). **Amusingly, they actually enjoy trading barbs back and forth, Shinji because of his affection for Asuka, Asuka because she believes to have found a worthy rival in Shinji. *The One I Love Is: At the beginning Shinji and Asuka fight a lot even though they are clearly drawn to each other. However Rei starts to actively pursue Shinji and show her affection openly, forcing Asuka to try to show her softer, nicer side openly. As a result of it their relationship becomes calmer and stronger. *Superwomen of Eva 2: Lone Heir of Krypton: At the beginning Shinji and Asuka argued due to their clashing personalities (Asuka was temperamental and strong-willed, and Shinji meek and wimpy. Often Asuka got angry with Shinji because he would not stand up for himself and apologized for everything without meaning it) and different ways to deal with their past very similar pains, even though they liked each other. However, as Asuka starts to try to live up to expectations her Supergirl role placed upon her, her temper gradually softens, and Shinji becomes more assertive, and their relationship progresses. *Thousand Shinji: Shinji and Asuka's first meeting consisted of arguing, snarking and peeping at each other when they thought that nobody was looking. Shinji loved taunting her as loving inwardly how beautiful, intelligent and passionate she was, and Asuka tried to hit him as developing a crush on him. Their relationship was scarily similar to Kouji and Sayaka's one.Misato:"Alright, fun is fun, but now is the time to put this behind you and shut up. Now, Asuka, stop trying to kill Shinji, and Shinji, stop encouraging her to try." *In A Different Lesson, Tai Lung and Tigress take this trope and run with it for more than half the fic, which is, incidentally, one hell of a Doorstopper. *The Second Try subverts the trope. Living on their own had helped Shinji and Asuka grow past this point, but when they return to the past, they try enacting this trope to avoid arousing suspicion. The key word there is Try. *In A Brief History of Equestria, Commander Hurricane and Clover the Clever seemed to constantly bicker in half-genuine arguements/half-play constantly. And then they get married, to nopony's surprise. *Shades of this between Sherlock Holmes and Beth Lestrade in Children of Time. The Hot-Blooded Beth is quite aware of her feelings and doesn't exactly hide them, but Holmes can't seem to figure his out, let alone spit them out. Except for knowing that he doesn't want Beth to go, even if he does cuff her to cab doors and insult her dreadfully. *True to their canon portrayals, Cor and Aravis have heaps and heaps of this in The Fledgling Year. The author-createdBeta Couple Corin and Hana get plenty, too. *Pretty much every Ed/Roy fanfic makes use of this, even though in the original work, the tension and animosity between them is much more genuine—although they're still more Vitriolic Best Buds than actual adversaries. **For example Im Giving You A Night Call: Ed and Roy argue and tease each other fiercely but are still attracted to each other despite their break-up. *A Protector's Pride: Ichigo has this to say when looking at Hiyori and Shinji's relationship.Ichigo: (to Rose) "You know, it sounds like there's a lot of repressed sexual tension between them. Maybe that's why they fight – hoping for some good make-up sex?"Hiyori and Shinji: (kick Ichigo in the face while showing a Luminescent Blush) "Baka-Strawberry! It's not like that."Ichigo: "So quick to deny and you reacted so well in unison. It's like you're in tune with each other. Is anyone else here seeing what I am?"Lisa: (giggles) "Hey Shinji. You wanna borrow my manga? Might give you some ideas."Shinji: "No! I'm not into little whiny brats like her!"Hiyori: "Says the man who makes faces when he knows he's lost a verbal war!"Ichigo: "Definitely an old married couple. They know each other way too well, push each other's buttons too easily. If they really hated each other, one of them would have killed the other by now. It's been over a hundred years of living together, for crying out loud. Betcha anything they don't act like that with other people normally."Rose: "He's got a point."Hiyori: "ROSE!"Love: "What? You only get that pissed off at Shinji, and we all know Shinji does those antics just to get a rise out of you." *In the Hunger Games fanfic Some Semblance of Meaning, Tsundere Vale and District One's Obsidian have BST, though it's mainly on Vale's side. *In Equestrylvania, this is the case between Rainbow Dash and Shatterstorm. Which is obvious to everypony. *In Puella Magi Madoka Magica, this is basically the default setting of Kyoko/Sayaka—two massive Tsunderes battling head-to-head for dominance. In particular, A Happy Dream, probably the most popular story to focus on the pairing, loves this trope. *Subverted in That Damn Mpreg. Jerkass Bruce Jameson (son of She-Hulk and John Jameson) believes his has this kind of relationship with Tsundere Rebecca Altman-Kaplan (daughter of Young Avengers Wiccan and Hulkling). In reality, she wants nothing to do with him and ends up with one of their Badass Normal teammates instead. *Occurs between L and OC Erin in Story of the Century, of the variety that they are, or at least develop into Vitriolic Best Buds with implied UST. And it ends tragically. *As in the cartoon Captain Planet, Linka and Wheeler has a lot of tension in Heroes For Earth. As a Deconstruction Fic, it takes a dark turn in later chapters when Linka has been pressured by the villain for sexual favors, with Wheeler trying to respect her boundaries. *Ice And Fire: Lelouch vi Britannia and Kallen Stadtfeld—just like in the actual anime. Of course, everything is further complicated by the fact that Kallen is Zero while Lelouch is a prince/general in this continuity, but that doesn't stop his father from giving him advice on the matter (much to Lelouch's disbelief). *A Snake Named Voldemort: Between Harry and Tom/Voldemort, although the sexual tension only starts once the belligerence stops (mostly). *Rebuilt: Harry and Voldemort's relationship eventually becomes this. *Children of an Elder God: Shinji and Asuka had this kind of relationship for a while. He was an Idiot Hero, and she was his Tsundere Battle Couple. However their arguments were more civil than in canon since he was less wimpy and she less short-tempered. *At the beginning of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Genocide things are still unsteady between Asuka and Shinji after the events of the series, with her resenting him because he never helped her when she needed him, and him frustrated with her because he thought he would never have a chance to understand her as he believed she would not open up to him. Their fights and arguments becomes increasingly bitter and angrier until Asuka moves out... upon which they both gradually come to the realization that that they miss each other. They eventually patch things up, and although they still argue, their arguments are remarkably more civil, eventually culminating in a Relationship Upgrade. *Child of the Storm: As Harry and Carol's relationship develops, they get occasional moments of this. Notably, fromGhosts of the Past:Harry: HYDRA had it coming. Carol: Yeah. base was offensive to my artistic sensibilities. Harry: What artistic sensibilities? [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DeathGlare Death Glare] Films—Animation *Anya and Dimitri in Anastasia. Mentioned by Vlad who calls it an unspoken attraction. *Tiana and Naveen from The Princess and the Frog, although the sexual tension only surfaces when the belligerence starts to die down. *Blu and Jewel from Rio. Though Blu is definitely not a jerk, Jewel's initial judging of his inability to fly and him being a pet does tend to rub him the wrong way. They actually do end up together at the end, though, even having chicks as well. *Sinbad & Marina in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, especially the early parts of the film. Mellows down when they start to fall in love. *Strange Magic: Marianne and The Bog King almost immediately during their duet duel. *Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia of Treasure Planet. In the beginning, they fight like cats and dogs, but by the end of the movie, they've developed a fondness for each other and bicker Like an Old Married Couple. Heck, they even have four kids together! Films—Live-Action *Star Wars. **Princess Leia and Han Solo. Oh, lord. **In the Star Wars Expanded Universe (specifically Fate of the Jedi), Luke's son Ben has a Dating Catwomanrelationship with a Sith girl, and they're like this all the time. Taken Up to Eleven when in Ascension, Ben decides to break into her room... **Luke himself has this with Mara Jade after their first meeting, though the belligerence was largely on her end and Luke just sorta rolled with it. After They Do, Mara's snarking becomes something of a private joke between them. *Lo and Jen from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, especially in the desert scenes. This trope has been translated for your convenience into martial arts action! *Ann and David Smith from Mr and Mrs Smith. *Basil and Joyce in It's Love I'm After. *Deborah Kerr and Robert Donat in Vacation from Marriage. *Doug Dorsey and Kate Moseley from The Cutting Edge. *Dexter, Mike, and Tracy in The Philadelphia Story form a BST Love Triangle. *This trope is also called a Tracy-Hepburn romance because of all the films where Spencer Tracy and Katharine Hepburn behaved this way to each other. *James Cagney and Joan Blondell in Blonde Crazy. *Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert in It Happened One Night. *Ben Quick and Clara Varner in The Long, Hot Summer. Snarky dialogue with a William Faulkner candy coating! *Marion Ravenwood and Indiana Jones. Willie Scott and Indiana Jones. And don't forget Indy and ElsaIndy (necking furiously): Leave me alone, I don't like fast women.Elsa: And I hate arrogant men!" (they fall onto the bed). *Thick enough to serve up with an ice cream scoop between Christopher Wilde and Jessica Olson in the Disney Channel original movie Starstruck *In Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, everyone keeps giving Jack and Elizabeth crap about having the hots for each other. Do they admit it? No way in hell. *Dastan and Tamina from the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time movie, so very much. *Kat and Patrick from 10 Things I Hate About You, what with the film being a High School A.U. of The Taming of the Shrew. *Philip Marlowe and Vivian Rutledge in The Big Sleep. *Following in the footsteps of the Star Wars example above, Spaceballs naturally has Lone Star and Princess Vespa. *Jake Gittes and Femme Fatale Lillian Bondine in The Two Jakes.Jake: Honestly, I'm tryin' to be a gentleman about this. Now just, get down on your knees, stick your ass up in the air, and don't move 'til I tell ya. *Alfred Kralic and Clara Novak in The Shop Around the Corner. To make matters worse, each has got a wonderful pen pal with whom they're falling passionately in love... *A classic example from the film The Mad Miss Manton, there's Melsa Manton and Peter Ames who hate each other at first, but they eventually get used to each other. *Tori and Junior in Roll Bounce, from the second they meet. They have The Big Damn Kiss right after X and Naomi do to the surprise of only Tori's mother. For that matter, given the argument they have on first meeting, Vivian and Curtis certainly seem on track for a relationship by movie's end. *Lucy and Jerry for most of The Awful Truth. *So much between Eve and Tibor in Midnight (1939). *Mia and Nicolas in The Princess Diaries 2. *Calamity Jane: Calamity and Bill Hickok, who are Vitriolic Best Buds until their Relationship Upgrade, have this on multiple occasions and perhaps most memorably so during their duet, I Can Do Without You. *Upstream Color has a very unusual example. Jeff and Kris have both unknowingly come under the influence of a parasite that causes their minds to be linked with others. They're subconsciously drawn to each other due to the lingering effects of the parasite, but their first few scenes together are awkward, tense and irritable. They have no reason to be with each other except for reasons that are beyond their understanding. *Between David and Rose in We're the Millers. *Walter Eckland and Catherine Fenno in Father Goose *It's implied that this was the backstory for the protagonist's first serious relationship in the Adam Sandler's Big Daddy. We first see Sonny and Vanessa at the beginning of the movie, during (what is presumably) their third-to-last encounter, and their very last encounter on at least superficially friendly terms. They can't stop arguing, with Vanessa telling Sonny he's lazy and childish and Sonny (a bit more charitably) telling Vanessa she's uptight. Vanessa finally storms out of the apartment, and it becomes clear that Sonny might never see her again. But the funny thing is, he actually falls into depression about this for a time, and ponders how to win her back. We also hear him discussing Vanessa with other characters, his best friend at one point saying that she "worshipped" him ten years ago when they were at college, and at another point Sonny himself remembering that she used to go to the sports bar with him and tease him by rooting for whichever team was playing against the one he liked. So there was something there for all those years, but we just arrived too late to see it. *In Singin' in the Rain, Don Lockwood's relationship with Kathy Selden is quite belligerent, but quickly develops into sincere attraction. Subverted by Don's behavior toward Lina Lamont—Lina fancies herself in this kind of relationship with Don, but he genuinely dislikes her, and his efforts to reject her only fuel her delusions of romance. *The relationship between Pearl and Lewt in Duel in the Sun (1946). It ends tragically with them killing each other. Literature *It's hinted that Rachel and Marco's playful rivalry in the early Animorphs books might be this, particularly on Marco's part. It begins to take on much darker and nastier undertones as the war wears on. *Jane Eyre is very subtle, but it's definitely present, especially in the tight, intelligent discussions between Jane and Mr. Rochester. Because it was the 1800s and written by a woman, odds are good that really obvious sexual tension would've been even more frowned upon than the book having a female author in the first place. This example is more evident in the movie, especially the 2011 one. *Pretty much any Mills & Boone romance novel will feature a "feisty female" lead, while the leading male is always aJerk with a Heart of Gold. *Harry Potter **Ron and Hermione. **Lily Evans and James Potter seem to have this in their school days, with Lily as the Tsundere and James as the Jerk with a Heart of Gold before they get Happily Married. And die. *The Lensman universe has Kim Kinnison, Lensman, and Clarissa MacDougall, Prime Base Hospital nurse. They annoy the hell out of each other as patient and caregiver, but in fact their psychological makeup has been carefully crafted to produce a good match—eventually. His rants in hospital (he wants rich food, but is still recovering from major surgery for multiple penetrating bullet wounds) later become a plot point when he has to surreptitiously let Clarissa know that she and the other captured Patrol nurses are in safe hands and shouldn't commit suicide to avoid sexual enslavement. *Zohra and Khardan in Rose of the Prophet. They have a forced marriage early in the first book. The bride is tied up and gagged to wed the falling-down-drunk groom, and the wedding night notably involves the bride stabbing her would-be husband. Will They or Won't They? is still a big plot point (they may be married, but consummation is not forthcoming), and basically will decide if their people survive or die. *The Chronicles of Prydain has Eilonwy and Taran. *Lucian and Joy-in-the-Dance in The Arkadians are another Lloyd Alexander example. *Simon R. Green's Blue Moon Rising has Prince Rupert (Jerk with a Heart of Gold) and Princess Julia (Tsundere) for most of the book, becomes towards the end though). They eventually get their act together at the end and by the time of the sequels are a real Battle Couple *Claire Bell's The Book of the Named gives us Ratha, a Tsundere, and Bonechewer, a Jerk with a Heart of Gold. Due to an Enemy Mine situation, they do eventually end up together, only to fall out over the secret of the Named's sentience, and her people killing him when he raided their flocks. *In the Night World series, Ash and Mary-Lynette are like this in the majority of Daughters of Darkness. He's a self-admitted jerk who toys with hearts, she's deredere but kicks him in the shins. A lot. *Supposedly Howl and Sophie from the novel (but not the film) Howl's Moving Castle and its sequels. Howl and Sophie consistently and constantly have verbal sniping matches throughout the entire book, and that doesn't exactly change—though it's affectionate after their marriage. They even take the time to do so while rushing using life-endangering magic to the climax of the battle. And during their confessions of love. **In the sequel, Castle in the Air, Abdullah asks Sophie to tell him about Howl, and the response Sophie gives him prompts him to say, "Strange that you should speak so proudly such a list of vices, most loving of ladies." Sophie's retort: "What do you mean, vices? I'm just describing Howl." The belligerence is just how they roll. *A Song of Ice and Fire: **Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister might count, though their relationship is mostly platonic with only hints of sexual tension. One of their early scenes show a sword fight between them, described in a way similar to a sexual encounter, by the end of which Jaime jokingly tells the third party that was chastising his wife (the guy promptly points out that it looked more like she was chastising him). **Sandor Clegane clearly cannot decide whether he is more attracted to Sansa Stark or annoyed by her idealistic outlook on life, so in turns: mocks her, tries to help her survive in the Deadly Decadent Court, threatens to kill her and saves her life. Although the sexual tension is mutual, belligerence comes solely from him, as Sansa tries her best to be polite to him (which he usually finds annoying). *Pride and Prejudice actually contains considerably less of this trope between Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy than some of its adaptations and fandom would have you believe; Lizzy genuinely hates Darcy at the beginning, and by the time they get together they aren't bickering anymore. Darcy shows a bit more, as he develops his attraction to Elizabeth pretty early on and continues to fight with her even as he struggles against his admiration of her, but it's still not very much. If you want a Jane Austen couple who really display this trope, check out Mr. Knightley and Emma. *Erasmus and Ala from Anathem. *In On the Edge, Rose and Declan bicker constantly, mainly because Declan insists on Rose marrying him and she is determined to maintain her independence. Despite herself, Rose finds herself wondering what such a marriage would be like... *Annice and Pjerin in Tanya Huff's Sing the Four Quarters. *Nathaniel and Kitty are this on the occasions when they meet going through The Bartimaeus Trilogy. They even fit the "jerk with a heart of gold" and "sweet but easily angered female" stereotypes. Well, then again maybe "sweet" isn't really the word for the girl, but the rest is true. Also helped along by the fact that they are on opposing sides of a political war. *C. S. Lewis's The Chronicles of Narnia: In The Horse and His Boy, Aravis and Cor spend most of the book vehemently disagreeing and voicing their annoyance with each other.Aravis also had many quarrels (and, I'm afraid even fights) with Cor, but they always made it up again: so that years later, when they were grown up they were so used to quarreling and making it up again that they got married so as to go on doing it more conveniently. *In The Guardians, Irena and Alejandro argue with each other constantly. Even the other characters notice it.Alejandro: We're just friends. Jake: If you say so. *Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Percy and Annabeth bicker as much as they show affection for each other. It gets worse when Luke gives up his body to Kronos in the fourth book. Percy is convinced that Luke cannot be redeemed, but Annabeth, who shares a long history with Luke, believes there's still hope. This disagreement causes a huge amount of bad feeling between them. It all works out in the end, though. *Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill in The 39 Clues series. He "fakes" feelings for her and then leaves her and her brother for dead, she kicks him in the shin, he and his sister are always helping their mother Isabel try to kill them, etc., etc. Yet there's still tension there. In the Sequel Series, Amy has this with Jake. *The Spy Five, a short series of virtually unknown books available through Scholastic's book fair order forms, gives usUsula and Julian. They run in the same circles as Ron and Hermione. She's bossy and intelligent, while he's "cool" and loves sports. Both have a Hair-Trigger Temper, triggered by the other. *Piccadilly and Audrey in Robin Jarvis' Deptford Mice trilogy. Neither will admit their romantic feelings to the other, and Audrey especially outwardly appears to despise Piccadilly. By the time they do confess their love, it is too late."Ho ho mousey boy, this pretty maid your girlie friend—yes?" He could not have said anything worse. Audrey flushed and turned beetroot while Piccadilly groaned and wanted to disappear. *Discworld **Mort and Ysabell. Largely because Ysabell knows she's supposed to marry Mort and resents this, and Mort is perennially clueless. As the book that introduces their daughter puts it "Between Mort and Ysabell there was an instant dislike, and everyone knows what that means in the long term". **Lords and Ladies implies that Archchancellor Ridcully and Granny Weatherwax had this sort of relationship when they were younger. When they meet again decades later, it immediately starts up again. Ridcully regrets that nothing ever actually happened between them, while Granny takes a more pragmatic "it was for the best" approach (although it's revealed that she kept the love letters he sent all these years). *Subverted in Midnight Robber by Nalo Hopkinson. Tan Tan's parents had a love that people described as "so sweet it's hot", but eventually turned into pure discord without the sweet. Tan Tan's father killed her mother's lover in a duel and fled with his daughter, and then things got worse... *Subverted in John C. Wright's Chronicles of Chaos: Amelia notes she once thought Vanity's squabbling with Colin was a sign of love, since that's the way it always happens in books. Vanity actually loves Quentin, and is very attentive and kind around him. *David Eddings is almost as fond of this trope as Rumiko Takahashi. Half the couples in The Belgariad alone fall under it, most notably Garion/Ce'Nedra, Relg/Taiba, and Beldin/Vella in the Malloreon. **In the backstory, the first royal couple of united Arendia initially hated each other with a vengeance, owing to each of them being on a different side in the long-running civil war, but ended up falling in love after Polgara locked them away in a room together for several months. *L. M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables gives us Anne and Gilbert, though the belligerence is much more on Anne's part than Gilbert's. It started with Gilbert making an ill-timed comment about her red hair, and getting his slate smashed over the top of his head. From there it spawned a legendary academic rivalry and Avonlea's most infamous love affair. *In Rilla of Ingleside Jerry Meredith and Nan Blythe's relationship is said to be worked out mainly through their own form of sweethearting, which involves a lot of arguing. *Sisterhood Series by Fern Michaels: Maggie Spritzer and Ted Robinson have this going on between them for a long time. They eventually got engaged to be married. However, Deja Vu has Maggie calling it off, because she ends up realizing that she's been unfair to both Ted and Abner Tookus. *Mercy Thompson and Adam Hauptman don't stop even after they get married. Mercy states that she actually enjoysfighting with Adam. *In P. G. Wodehouse's Jill the Reckless, Jill remembers how Wally Mason would put a worm down her back or bound out from behind a tree. Adult, he confesses to a mad love for her. *The Day of Reckoning **Demetrus and Andra argue loudly about his lack of ethics and her hypocrisy, but they stick together despite dangerous situations. A visiting Jedi, listening to them, concludes that they genuinely care for each other. Later it turns out that they get married. **Those same Jedi, in The Shattered Peace, witness two people from rival worlds meeting for the first time, bickering fiercely, making up and working well together, and then parting acrimoniously. When one finds that he's inadvertently endangered the other he immediately tries to help her. In this case Obi-Wan was oblivious to this trope in action, but Qui-Gon saw it.Qui-Gon: Words do not always echo feelings. You saw two enemies. I saw two young beings fighting an attraction they knew was inappropriate. *Sasha and Daichi in Greek Ninja. They hate each other's guts, yet Eleonora points out that they are a match made in heaven. So she's onto them... *Benny and Jason in the Doctor Who New Adventures novel Death and Diplomacy. Eventually Jason's Non-Human Sidekick gives them an infuriated psych evaluation on the grounds that "If I hear one more sexually-charged and mutually misunderstood argument I'm going to shoot the pair of you!" *The Kingdom and the Crown during the second book has the main character Simeon develop this with the main antagonists' daughter, Miriam. They resolve it by the end and get married in the third book. *Between Rowena and Jaxon in Summers at Castle Auburn. They clearly have very complicated feelings for each other, and they express it in veiled threats where he says he'll capture her and sell her into slavery and she says she'll enchant him and take him to Alora, the fairy realm. *Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux's M/M crime romance series Cut And Run gives us FBI Special Agents Ty Grady andZane Garrett, who bicker Like an Old Married Couple, engage in Snark-to-Snark Combat, even flat-out brawl at times, and—over the course of the series—risk their lives for one another, all while sexy times ensue. *Heroics: Zach and Casey have this in spades. Word of God says that it's because they had a one night stand that wenttoo well, and now neither of them know how to deal with it. *Simona Ahrnstedt seems to love this trope! Beatrice and Seth from Överenskommelser might be the prime example, with their neverending tendency to misunderstand each other. But still, Illiana and Markus from "Betvingade" and Magdalena and Gabriel from "De skandalösa" have it too, as they sometimes have unnecessary fights. *Played with in The Lost Fleet with two lieutenants who are always arguing with each other to the point that when they get kidnapped everyone just assumes that they decided to elope. Inverted when they get rescued and it turns out that no, they just really, really hate each other, to the point that the doctor ends up using drugs to keep them on different sleep cycles to stop them from killing each other while they are in quarantine together. *Myrren and Raine in Dark Heart. They're thrown together by circumstance as Raine flees from assassins sent by the enemies of his family, which Myrren is none too pleased about (at first). *Lucias and Clara in Dark Ones Mistress. Practically right off the bat when they first meet as she's trying to escape his notice. *In The Hunger Games, even when Katniss tries to act nice, she can't help but bicker with Peeta. Also has this with Gale. *Georgette Heyer's The Grand Sophy has Sophy, a Manipulative Bitch and The Matchmaker, and Charles Rivenhall, aJerk with a Heart of Gold. They constantly clash as Sophy upsets the order Charles wants to impose on his family, until eventually he realises that her manipulations are for the good of the family, that she really cares, and that he loves her. Of course, she manipulates him into finally proposing. *In Mary Gentle's White Crow stories, the only times Valentine and her perennial love interest Baltazar Casaubon don'thave this going on, they're married. (Which isn't to say that the two scenarios are mutually exclusive.) *Words of Radiance (second book of The Stormlight Archive): Kaladin and Shallan begin to develop a touch of this aftershe steals his boots, but they both seem to have decided that it's not going anywhere, since Shallan is already engaged to a man she cares for deeply. *Merik and Safi of The Witchlands have this in spades—every interaction between them is roughly 80% annoyed fighting and 20% blooming attraction, and sometimes it's impossible to say where one ends and the other begins. *Chronicles of the Kencyrath: Jame and Tori—although until a lot of cases of this trope, their attract is not the primarycause of their fighting. Their fighting is mostly caused by real, complex issues between them. It still feeds into this quite easily, though. Lampshaded by Adiraina.Adiraina: I could not see how you looked at one another when you first met tonight, but I could hear. You cut, so as not to kiss. *In Warrior Cats, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's relationship is like this, particularly in Twilight; they frequently bicker. Live-Action TV *Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **Jenny with Giles, at first. **Buffy with Spike, though some can be seen with Angel in the earlier episodes. There's a Les Yay subtext between Buffy and Faith after the latter's Face–Heel Turn, and a Ho Yay version in the Angel spin-off with Angel and Spike. **Xander and Cordelia; in fact it's the only reason they can think of for their attraction, given that they loathe each other. *Cheers: Television Trope Codifier; most television shows since have mimicked the hostile romance between Sam and Diane.Sam: You are the nuttiest...the stupidest..the PHONIEST FRUITCAKE I ever met! Diane: And you, Sam Malone—are the most arrogant, self-centered, SON OF— Sam: SHUT UP! ...shut your fat mouth! Diane: Make me. Sam: Make you...? My God, I'm, I'm gonna, I'M GONNA BOUNCE YOU OFF EVERY WALL IN THIS OFFICE!! Diane: smirk Try it and you'll be walking FUNNY tomorrow. Or should I say funnier! Sam: You know...you know I always wanted to pop you one. Maybe this is my lucky day, huh? Diane: voice You disgust me.... I hate you. Sam: Are you as turned on as I am? Diane: More! Sam: Bet me. by [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheBigDamnKiss The Big Damn Kiss] *Dark Angel: Alec and Max. The attraction is more obvious from Alec's side, who seems to purposely piss her off just because he likes her reactions, but Max in rare moments hints she may feel the same. *The Mighty Boosh. Sweet, handsome Vince Noir and awkward Loner Howard Moon are made for each other. Everyone in the Boosh universe, naturally, can see it except them. **Addressed by Howard in 'Party' after he and Vince kiss on the rooftop when Vince is being threatened with death. Howard: The arguing, the bickering, it's all because of the sexual tension! The deep, powerful, molten sexual tension that's been brewing up between us!" *The step-siblings Derek and Casey from Life With Derek fit this trope to a T, despite that the creator of the show constantly stated it was just "sibling banter". The actors, however, admitted they intentionally invoked this trope most of the time. *Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf of Gossip Girl seem poised to play Will They or Won't They? for the remainder of the series. As of season three, they are Happily Married... except without the actual marriage part. *Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, the Official Couple on Star Trek: Voyager (sometimes it appeared they were the onlycouple on Voyager). In one episode, a pair of aliens even described this in precise detail while observing the two.Aliens: Note how the female through the feigned antagonism encourages the male in his attempt to mate. *Della and Sean in Raised by Wolves. They are divorced, and although Della makes it quite clear she has no time for her ex, and every time they meet they argue, you get the feeling that the sparks that fly are being generated by so much sexual tension you could run a small town off the energy. *A subplot of one Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode involves Chief O'Brien being forced to work with a female Cardassian engineer. The two spend the entire episode bickering and sniping at each other. He interprets her apparent hostility as typical Cardassian disdain for humans. She interprets his apparent hostility as O'Brien coming onto her, since apparently BST forms the basis of Cardassian courtship. (The Garak/Bashir slashers proceeded to have a lot of fun with the implications of Garak arguing with Bashir over literature for three years.) *Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran of Stargate SG-1. With Vala the Jerk with a Heart of Gold able to annoy Daniel (in a way no one else quite could) into losing his cool. Also none of the other cast really expect them to get together, but Mitchell did sometimes tease Daniel about it. They actually took the Belligerent part of this trope quite literally in Vala's first episode with a spectacular fight sequence unlike anything ever seen in the show. Lampshaded right off the bat by Vala with; "You know, we could just have sex instead." **In the series finale, the main cast is stuck in a bubble of accelerated time, trying to figure out how to get off the ship before it explodes. It takes Major Carter fifty years to figure out how (by reversing time to before the ship gets hit), and in that time, Vala and Daniel hook up and live a happy (and apparently monogamous) life together. *Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla of Sanctuary. Sure, they have different opinions about bringing vampires back. And yes they did have a few arguments about this (Nikola once said "Magnus has shot me more times than I can count"). But still, he is the only one who gets on her nerves that much and gets away with it. Not to mention that lately she seems to realize that she cares about him. And that grabbing his arms and pulling him closer to her during a little quarrel they had is completely acceptable... Taken to another level and possibly made canon with their Now or Never Kiss in the season 4 finale *Supernatural: **Bela Talbot had it with both Winchester boys. She shot Sam and he still had dirty dreams about her. The trope was almost invoked word for word when Bella offered Dean "angry sex". **Dean's relationship with Cassie in the first season episode "Route 666" seemed to fall under this. **Whenever Meg and Castiel show up in the same episode, this is their default behavior toward each other. This includes insults, occasional physical violence, and wall-slamming kisses. **Played for Homoerotic Subtext in "Point of No Return." Dean sees Castiel glaring at him and says, "Not for nothing dude, but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." *Max and Kenny in Picket Fences are a great example of this trope. They may be best friends but they sure love arguing over little things, as well as incessantly insulting and teasing each other. This is mainly because they're clearly in loveand just refuse to admit it. Seriously, denial reaches new levels with these two. Even after they've finally slept together, they still refuse to admit their feelings to each other. At first, anyway.Kenny: I went into that bed to get laid, period. Max: But that's not what happened, you were making love to me. That wasn't just fun between the sheets, you were making love! Kenny: That's what you wanted to see! Max: Ugh, why would I want to see that? You're a cro-magnon, you think I want some neanderthal to fall in love with me?? Kenny: I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! *John Crichton and Aeryn Sun in Farscape's first Season. Both seem to be jerks and tsunderes in varying degrees. *NCIS: **Tony and Ziva epitomize this trope throughout seasons 3 to 10 *Person of Interest: Root and Shaw. Though there's plenty of punching, eye-rolling, and even shooting (mostly on Shaw's part), the two have more than their fair share of sexual tension and clearly care about each other, though Shaw refuses to admit it for a long, long time.Root: Hey kids. You miss me between drug deals? Shaw: Yeah. I miss you like I miss an intestinal parasite. Root: I love your similes. *Firefly: **Back story indicates Wash and Zoe's relationship began like this: constant fighting that would end up in one or the other's bunk. **Inara is a highly-respected Companion but Mal hates whoring as a career option. Mal struggles with intimacy complications and Inara struggles with a secret she can't reveal. They also come from different walks of life: he was from the outer planets and volunteered to fight the Alliance. She's from a Core planet and supported Unification. He was a Christian whose faith in God was destroyed, she's a Buddhist whose faith is still going strong. He's a scavenger at the bottom end of the criminal pecking order, she's a highly respected, law abiding member of high society. They're both stubborn, determined, confident, passionate people who both want to protect the people they care about... often in different ways. *Downton Abbey has Matthew and Mary. So, so much, particularly in Series 1.Mary: I've been studying the story of Andromeda; do you know it? Matthew: 'suspiciously'' Why? Mary: Her father was King Cepheus, whose country was being ravaged by storms. And, in the end, he decided the only way to appease the gods was to sacrifice his eldest daughter to a hideous sea monster. So they chained her, naked, to a rock— Matthew: But the sea monster didn't get her, did he? Mary: No. Just when it seemed he was the only solution to her father's problems, she was rescued. Matthew: By Perseus. Mary: That's right. Perseus. Son of a god. Rather more fitting, wouldn't you say? Matthew: That depends. I'd have to know more about the princess and the sea monster in question. *Luke and Reid from As the World Turns. They are constantly snarking at each other but everyone knows they will end up together. They got together before the show ended, but only for a little while. *Kyle and Max in Living Single. At times, they took turns as to who was the Jerk and who was the Tsundere in various episodes. *Tenkaichi and Fujii (said right from the start to be his possible love interest) have this in The Conditions of Great Detectives mostly because each of them hate how the other solves crimes—throughout Tenkaichi refers to Fujii as an amateur who doesn't understand how crime solving works, who is also completely unfeminine, and she believes he's an idiot because he does extremely counter-intuitive things but always gets it right. Fujii only accepts that she has feelings for Tenkaichi at the very end when she learns she won't see him again after the end of the show. *Alex Drake and Gene Hunt in Ashes to Ashes. This demonstrates it. Bearing in mind this is only one of three seasons and they didn't hook up until the very end. *On Northern Exposure, Dr. Joel Fleischmann and Maggie O'Connell's long-simmering UST was severely impeded by a) his tendency to deal with his severe Fish out of Water status with fits of jerk behavior, and b) her severe resistance to relationships after the deaths of several previous boyfriends (which she believed to be her curse). *Chad and Sonny on Sonny with a Chance. Sonny is definitely, with her tsuntsun side only triggered by Chad and occasionally Tawny. Come to think of it... As Chad was only introduced in the 2nd episode, Sonny and Tawni actually came first for this. As of the end of Season 1, it looks like some movement in the Chad/Sonny relationship is happening, a remarkably quick Relationship Upgrade for this type of couple (assuming they don't muck around for another season or 2 denying their obvious feelings for each other). *Emerson and Simone from Pushing Daisies might qualify. You can almost picture that woman holding a tight leash around Emerson's neck. *Moonlighting, anyone? As stated above, can lead to Shipping Bed Death. *Nathan and Kelly in Misfits are many fans' apparent One True Pairing. What with him being a snarky and immatureJerkass Woobie and she an aggressive, telepathic Tsundere chav, the ensuing clash of issues and attitude problems is an unexpected joy to behold. *Lee Adama and Kara Thrace of Battlestar Galactica could easily blow the ship to pieces with the force of their BST (which remains belligerent even after they've had sex, and he deals with her sudden marriage to someone else). *The Thick of It Peter Mannion, overhearing Emma and Phil bickering, once asks them: "What is this? sexual tension?" Their (apparently sincere) response is less than enthusiastic:Phil: Fuck off, I'd rather pay for it. Emma: I'd rather fucking eat my own shit. *Wendy and Hodges on CSI. The common theory is that at some point Wendy will have to either kiss Hodges or punch him. Possibly both. The former, it turned out. *Rick Castle and Kate Beckett from Castle scream this trope at the top of their lungs every episode. It progressed from secondary cast members noticing it, to suspects and witnesses who had never seen them before making comments, to eventually the two of them finally acknowledging the attraction, first to themselves and finally to each other. Amusingly, even with the Relationship Upgrade their dynamic hasn't changed one bit. They constantly snark at, belittle, and annoy each other... and then tumble into bed. *The Mentalist: Lisbon has yelled at Jane more times than there are episodes. Jane does some sort of Bunny-Ears Lawyer trick that is likely to get both of their asses fired about as often. Doesn't mean they wouldn't kill and die for each other. *Community: Britta says "Jeff and I don't have sexual tension. We just argue all the time."... And then they hook up. *Power Rangers **Anyone who saw the crossover between Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers Wild Force knows that Eric and Taylor fit into this trope pretty well, most noticeable in their first few interactions. **Also Ziggy Grover and Dr. K from Power Rangers RPM. What makes it even funnier is that their actors (Milo Cawthorne and Olivia Tennet) have been dating in real life since the show ended. ***Before eventually getting married in 2013. *In the jiang hu TV series Chinese Paladin III, both leads are tsunderes. It's particularly bad for the hero, since at the beginning the heroine knows more kung fu than him... *Rory and Jess from Gilmore Girls started out as a mild form of this trope. They bickered over music, books and television before admitting that they really liked each other. And to a lesser extent, this was also how Rory and Logan initially got to know each other. Paris and Doyle's relationship is a more straightforward example. *Doctor Who **In the Classic series, the Doctor (both of them) and Sarah Jane had their moments. The Third Doctor says sexist things just to get her riled up and drags her back to the TARDIS by her ear, and the Fourth abuses her to provoke her into Unstoppable Rage against an obstacle, threatens to bite her nose and likes grabbing her unexpectedly to make her squeal. She also does a fair amount of yelling, hair-pulling and wrestling. But the fact that they love each other is never in doubt, even if they might feel a bit funny about it when they realise they're both hugging each other. **River Song and the Doctor, who clearly care for each other very deeply but also spend a considerable amount of time snarking at and bickering with each other Like an Old Married Couple, which they may very well be (it's hinted at in a few episodes). Interestingly, the male half of the couple in question appears to be the Tsundere in the relationship. **Also, the Doctor and Amy a fair bit, despite the fact that she's been either engaged or married most of the time he's known her, and a child most of the time she's known him. And he's 900-something and a Time Lord, though (both?) of those problems also apply to River Song. It gets better. River Song has Time Lord DNA, and is Amy and Rory's daughter. She's kidnapped as a newborn baby in Season Six, and raised as a Laser Guided Tyke Bomb aimed at the Doctor. Whom she kills, and then sacrifices all her remaining regenerations to save. *Played with on iCarly with the Sam and Freddie relationship. They do nothing but bicker, whilst Sam routinely abuses him, punches him, bullies him and does things like hit him with tennis racquets and throw him out of tree houses. They share their First Kiss in season two but it's not a result of Slap-Slap-Kiss. In season 4 Sam suddenly kisses him in the middle of a speech he was giving about how she needs to put her feelings out there. Because he thought she liked another guy. **The trope itself is deconstructed during the 4 part story arc when they enter in a full-blown Masochism Tango. The arc shows what happens when Sam and Freddie, two people who continually bicker, fight, argue and often act in ways that show they legitimately hate each other start dating. They fight, bicker, argue, piss each other off constantly, drag each other down into fighting harder than they did before due to spending more time with each other. They need Carly to fix their fights even more than usual, to the point Carly snaps and tells them they shouldn't be dating at all. It doesn't get better. The last episode shows them being unable to share an interest of the other without ruining it for the person whose interest it is. They have no shared interests outside of filming the webshow and their relationship fades away because they have no reason to see each other for anything but making out. They also realise their personalities are too different to work in a relationship for more than a few weeks. As Sam and Freddie are a pretty standard Belligerent Sexual Tension ship, the arc serves as a deconstruction of the trope as a whole. *Avon and Servalan of Blake's 7, and how. They spend most of the last two seasons either kissing or trying to kill each other; sometimes they don't even bother to separate the two. *Frasier **Niles tries to instigate this intentionally after he and Daphne have an argument that leaves him trembling with arousal. Daphne, being Oblivious to Love as usual, doesn't get it and winds up acting even more sweet and polite than usual, thinking that Niles keeps insulting her because he's depressed. Fail. **The show also did a Deconstructive Parody of the Cheers example above when Frasier, arguing with a coworker, suddenly says, "Are you as turned on as I am?", which is met with a horrified "NO!" ***Frasier must have been confused. The belligerence between him and Kate Costas, a former station manager spilled over into passion in season 3. *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: This pretty much sums up Will's relationship with one of his longer-lasting Girls Of The Week, Jackie. *Dr. Cox and Jordan of Scrubs. They were married and got divorced, but kept up this trope even after their relationshipofficially ended. They also kept sleeping together, had two kids, move back in together, and basically stayed married in every sense but the technical(though one episode has them find out that they were still married due to an error made by Ted, though they quickly divorced, but stayed together). And they love this trope so much that when Jordan insists they stop fighting for their son's benefit, the other characters treat it as if they have stopped having sex. Fighting is sex to these two. *The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries: Frank Hardy & Nancy Drew. Dear GODS, Frank & Nancy. The first time the Hardys & Nancy Drew met, Nancy throws Frank to the floor. All episodes featuring the trio inevitably have Nancy & Frank getting seriously on each others' nerves — until they finally share a kiss at the end of "Mystery of the Hollywood Phantom".Nancy: ARGH!!! Frank Hardy is the most exasperating...annoying...frustrating... Bess: ...cute. Nancy: NO! (pause) Well, maybe a little... *Pete and Kelly the vet in early Warehouse 13 season 2:Myka: What is it with you two? Pete: Man, I hate her! Myka: Right... *Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne of Burn Notice. Starts out as Working with the Ex, goes through full-blownDestructo-Nookie, into Battle Couple, and ends Season 5 with Fi's non-fatal Heroic Sacrifice to keep Michael from becoming what he hates just to save her. *Game of Thrones: **Jon and Ygritte. Aside from the fact that he's on the Night's Watch and sworn to defend the rest of Westeros from Wildlings like her, he's also sworn a vow of celibacy—something she doesn't hesitate to needle him on constantly. They're also both fully aware of Jon's unspoken attraction to her, and Ygritte keeps baiting him endlessly. **Between Irri and Rakharo in Season 1. Unfortunately, the subplot had to be dropped in Season 2. **Robb with Talisa, a surgeon he meets in the aftermath of Oxcross. They eventually marry. *House of Anubis: **Patricia and Eddie in Season 2 are the most famous example, as their feelings are obvious to everyone despite their bantering. Eddie eventually heard her tell Joy that she did like him, but she denied it. Their BST even continued after their kiss. **Joy and Jerome had some of this as well, though it started as actual hatred. She actually tried and failed to invoke this, when she was pretending to have feelings for him, giving us this little gem when she tries to discuss the trope with him.Joy: Like we are just pretending, and using hate to cover up our real feelings for each other? Jerome: ...no, I think it's just cause we don't like each other. *Lampshaded in Dollhouse in a twisted scene where Dr Saunders, having discovered she's just another personality programmed by Topher, tries to seduce him despite her loathing for the man. (To Topher's credit, he rejects her advances.)Saunders: But this is the end game. You designed someone to hate you so you could convince them to love you. Topher: I could whip up a love slave, any day I wanted! Saunders:' But that wouldn't be a challenge, would it? him onto the bed Slaves are just slaves. But winning over your enemy, the one person guaranteed to reject everything you are? That's real love. *The Newsroom: Will and Mac. They spend two full seasons bickering back and forth, with Will repeatedly punishing herfor cheating on him back when they were together before the series. The attraction is still there for both of them, but they're both wounded and can't come to terms with it until Will finally realizes that he's still in love with her, and hefumbles around a marriage proposal. She accepts. *The Ferals: Rattus and Modigliana. In Feral TV, when Modi was helming a "mystery date" show with Rattus as one of the bachelors, they turned out to be pretty much made for each other, but under normal circumstances in both shows the only times they're not hitting and insulting each other is when they team up to hit and insult other people. *Series 2 of Torchwood introduces John Hart's relationship with Captain Jack Harkness by having them make out with each other... and then immediately beat the crap out of each other. *The Vampire Diaries: **Klaus and Caroline throughout Seasons 3 and 4, particularly from Caroline who eventually even admits it. It gets resolved after a passionate one-night stand in the woods. **Damon and Bonnie positively oozed this at the beginning of Season Six through their non-stop arguing, but after being trapped in a dimension for four months with no one else for company what else would you expect? **Damon and Elena to a lesser extent, but only in the first 3 seasons. *Tsukasa and Natsumi spend much of Kamen Rider Decade arguing. Tsukasa trolls, Natsumi hits him with the Hikari Secret Technique. Admittedly, since this is Kamen Rider, it's not explicitly said that they end up together, but it is implied by the end. *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. gives us Skye and Ward, who start out diametrically opposed in every way, despite admitting they're attracted to each other. Ward ends up as Skye's SO, training her in combat and tactics, and they slowly grow closer despite their snarking, culminating in a short but intense kiss when Ward needs to go fight about a dozen enemy agents as a distraction. He's shortly thereafter revealed to be a HYDRA mole, and while his feelings for Skye were genuine, she goes from viewing him as "you'd be hot if you didn't brood so much" to "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." He finally gets the hint when she shoots him three times in the chest and leaves him to die. *Becker: John and Chris, best highlighted in this argument which reads like an Actor Allusion to the Sam/Diane scene above.Chris: Just to set the record straight, I don't love you. Becker: Well, I don't love you! I don't even know what made me think I could like you. You're so cute and sweet and nice and perky. Chris: Oh! Well, it's better than being a cranky old fart! Becker: I'm not cranky! There's just certain things that irritate me. Chris: Yeah, everything irritates you! You wouldn't know happiness if it bit you in the ass! Becker: Oh, yeah, why don't you bite me in the ass? Chris: Oh, why don't you bite yourself in the ass? Your head's right there, anyway! Becker: Just go away, would you? Chris: I'm going! Good night! Becker: Good night! Chris: No, no, good night! Becker: You wanna have dinner with me some time? Chris: I'd love to! *In Quantico, Caleb spends one episode trying to make Shelby's life hell in retaliation for her getting him kicked off of the shooting range. After she confronts him about it, they end up making out. *Agent Carter. Agent Peggy Carter is always butting heads with her sexist co-worker Agent Jack Thompson. At one point, their boss says outright to Thompson's face that he has a crush on Peggy. Thompson doesn't deny this, implying that he demeans and dismisses her to cover it up. *In The Time In Between, Sira and Marcus evolve into a mild version of this, butting heads when they are both in the middle of espionage activities but don't know the other is too. Newspaper Comics *Calvin and Susie in Calvin and Hobbes, to an extent. With Susie being more stable, Calvin plays much of the role of the avoidant—attracted Tsundere as well as all of the Jerk with a Heart of Gold one, leaving her mostly to react just as any reasonable person would. In one early comic, Calvin makes a hate valentine and dumpster dives for some dead flowers. Susie reacts as can be expected by pelting him with a snowball. As she's walking away and he's recovering, their thought bubbles reveal:Susie: Flowers and a valentine! He likes me!! Calvin: She noticed! She likes me! *Garfield: The title cat and Arlene. Yeah, he's an egotistical jerk, but she's able to strike back at him. They're still considered an Official Couple as far as merchandise is concerned. *Peter invoked this trope in an early FoxTrot comic strip, where he tells Paige that he thinks her friend Linda Downerlikes him because of the way she talks to him.Paige: She called you a festering snot-ball! Peter: But it was the WAY she said it. Radio *Invoked by Linda Smith in a 2006 episode of The News Quiz, during a discussion of French and British cultural posturing about the EU:Francis Wheen: Chirac said he wouldn't have a joint press conference with Blair, because he doesn't like him, and Blair said "That's all right, I'll have one of my own, so I can say what I like about you..." Linda: But do you think that one day, those two crazy kids will stop arguing long enough to realise they're in love? Tabletop Games *The patriotic head of the Tau Fire Caste Commander Shadowsun (hence the Fan Nickname Shadowtsundere) and the dashing renegade and resident Char Clone Commander Farsight of Warhammer 40,000 are sometimes depicted as a particularly violent version of this. Amusingly, as of 6th Edition they actually complement each other extremely well on the tabletop. Inquisitor Adrastia and Kap'n Bluddflagg from Dawn of War II: Retribution also have hints of this, which is particularly impressive in light of the fact that one is a xenophobic religious fanatic trained from birth to hate and kill aliens and the other is an asexual alien fungus that reproduces from spores. They fight demons. *Shadowrun: Mika and Ma'Fan, rival physical adepts and professional thieves who disagree on more or less everything. Mika's a technophile, Ma'Fan is Walking Techbane. Mika has a very secular view of magic, Ma'Fan has a very spiritual view of it. They consider each other Worthy Opponents, but there is definitely an underline thread of tension between them to the point that Fastjack eventually tells them to just fuck and get it over with because he's tired of their bickering. Theater *Older Than Steam: The classical Western theater example is Beatrice and Benedick from William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. Don't pretend you didn't see that coming. *Some productions of The Taming of the Shrew play Katherine and Petruchio this way. *Some productions of Henry IV Part 1 play Hotspur and his wife this way. The arguing is all there, and it's up to the actors involved to sexy it up. The 2012 BBC production has the two of them very hands-on. *The musical Anne & Gilbert, inspired by Anne of Green Gables makes the title pair into this. *Amanda and Elyot in Private Lives absolutely exemplify it. They were married, but fight both physically and verbally to the point of having divorced, but as they find when they actually meet again after remarrying different people, they are perfect for each other. *Sarah and Sky in Guys and Dolls. *Marion and "Harold" in The Music Man. For obvious reasons—she is a responsible librarian, the Only Sane Man(woman) in her town, and he's a con man, and Harold is probably not even his real name. *Both Glinda/Fiyero and Elphaba/Fiyero in Wicked have elements of this, even though Fiyero is only a very light Jerk with a Heart of Gold. Even stronger with Elphaba and Glinda. The song "What is This Feeling" is this trope. *Betty/Rizzo and Kenickie from Grease (both musical and film), doubling as the Beta Couple to Sandy and Danny. *Fred and Lilli in Kiss Me Kate. They're also playing Katharine and Petruchio in a musical The Taming of the Shrew. *Amalia and Georg in She Loves Me—at least in person. *In the musical Louisiana Purchase, Jim and Marina have a duet listing everything they hate about each other, titled "Outside Of That I Love You." *In Dream Girl, Georgina Allerton is an aspiring young novelist with an overactive imagination, and Clark Redfield is a cynical literary critic with a caustic streak. When she first meets him, she wants to kill him, and does so in a Dream Sequence. She can't put him out of her dreams so easily, of course. He convinces her to go on a dinner date when her impression of him is still that of "a boorish, conceited newspaperman" who must be "planning to spend the evening making me feel uncomfortable." The last Dream Sequence in the play has her trying to elope with him. *Marcello and Musetta in La Bohème are probably the most famous operatic example of this trope. *In Newsies, it's quite telling that Jack and Katherine's first kiss comes in the middle of a shouting match. *Like their animated counterparts, Anastasia's Anya and Dmitry cannot seem to be in the same room as each other without arguing, but they also are clearly attracted to each other, particularly when Dmitry shows her St. Petersburg and when they dance in the "Learn To Do It" sequence.Anya: I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to pay me a compliment. Video Games *Sherry and Jake in Resident Evil 6. Sherry is a sweet girl generally, but occasionally she throws a sarcastic remark back at Jake, who is arguably the snarkiest character in the series. They also had their fair share of short-livedmoments, and risked their lives to save each other countless times. *Gears of War: Baird and Sam, the two snarkiest Gears in the whole series, and if you play Gears of War III, that is one hell of an accomplishment. Taken to the logical extreme when they're falling off a collapsing bridge:Baird: "I suppose you want me to say I always loved you. But I don't! I really, really don't!" At the end, it's implied they end up together. *Croix and Prier of La Pucelle Tactics spend the last half of the game this way, with most of the rest of the party seeing it, and them denying it. They finally admit their feelings to each other at the climax of the game, and then promptly go back to denying it again in public. *Adell and Rozalin from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. Lampshaded when Etna spots the trope and assures them thatthey aren't fooling anyone. Etna can't talk either, since in that very game she's acting like a Psycho Ex-Girlfriend towardsLaharl. *Fire Emblem as a whole has many of these. Given the nature of the games in question, all of those are optional pairings. If the player prefers, they can be paired with other people, or even no one at all. **Fire Emblem Elibe gives us Hector and Lyn, as well as Dart and Farina. Also Lex and Ayra from the first half of the fourth game and Phee and Arthur from the second half, and Innes and L'Arachel from the eighth one... And doubly so with Ephraim and L'Arachel. **The fifth game, however, did not have the aforementioned option to pair units off as you will, and so as long as certain units survived, their endings would imply that they got together. Tanya and Othin appear to fit this trope quite nicely. The sixth game also doesn't have paired endings for anyone other than the main character despite the decidedly romantic nature of some of the A-level support conversations, and it, too, has a couple of pairings that bring this to mind (Clarine/Rutger and to a lesser extent Klein/Tate). **In Fire Emblem Awakening, the supports between Chrom and a female Avatar relie a lot on this. Don't ask whether it worked or not. **Similarly, Lon'qu and Maribelle. Or to a degree, Lon'qu and the female Avatar as well. **And from the second generation, Severa and... well, just about anyone, but Severa and Laurent stands out for being one of the few supports where she gets as good as she gives. **In Fire Emblem Fates, Hana and Tsubaki work for Princess Sakura of Hoshido and have quite the rivalry about which one is the best subordinate. If their whole support chain is pursued, they get married. *Elika and the Prince in Prince of Persia (2008) will spend more time snarking at each other than actually completing their quest, if the player lets them. *Devil May Cry 3 introduced a Lady as a possible love interest for Dante. They didn't become an Official Couple, but that's how it's been in the first three games in the series. Each one introduced a possible love interest for the protagonist, yet no Official Couple was ever stated, and each fan has a different favourite. It's pertinent to note that almost every fanfiction that has Dante and Lady as a couple has the later acting as a full-on Tsundere. Complete with her shooting Dante in the head whenever he angers her as a Running Gag. *Jessica and Kyle of Lunar: The Silver Star fit this trope very well, with Jessica being a Hot-Blooded, Cute Monster Girldropout priestess and Kyle being a drunken, Loveable Rogue bandit running a sort of Monster Protection Racket. *From the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat, who practically define the term "Sexual Tension". *Loni and Nanaly in Tales of Destiny 2. Oh. So. Much. Every time she gives him a bone-crusher makes you think "Aww, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other" *In Tales of the Abyss, Luke and Tear have a relationship like this. But then again, everyone treats Luke like dirt. After the Wham Episode, their relationship becomes much less belligerent as Luke begins to mature (after an overlarge heaping of Break the Haughty) and Tear starts showing her more gentle and caring side. *Another example can be found in Chester and Arche in Tales of Phantasia. And it's taken to insane levels in the sequel,Narikiri Dungeon (specifically, the PSP remake). *Another examples from the Tales Series is the relationship between Karol and Nan in Tales of Vesperia. This is fueled primarily by two things—one, Nan's guild, the Hunting Blades, spends a good portion of the game antagonistic to Karol's guild, Brave Vesperia. Two, although both do like each other, Karol doesn't realize the crush isn't one-sided. Nan gets frustrated when Karol fails to see it, most prominently in the finale of Karol's version of the 100-Man Brawl. *This is the general consensus in the Touhou fandom as to Marisa and Alice's relationship, with Marisa being thekleptomaniacal, master spark-happy jerk and Alice being the haughty, dismissive tsundere. **Squishy Wizard and Hot Librarian Patchouli Knowledge also has a similar relationship with Marisa. Marisa is a flippant jerk and Kleptomaniac Hero, who generally refers to Patchouli's attempts at Awesomeness by Analysis as "worthless", and prefers Cutting the Knot, while Patchouli is a Deadpan Snarker version of a tsundere with far more "tsun" than "dere". **Less common though still present is the portrayal of Kaguya and Mokou this way, with insults and snark substituted with repeatedly killing each other (don't worry, they're both immortal). *Mass Effect: **Shepard and Miranda's romance can play out this way, as seen here. **Shepard can also joke that Joker has this sort of relationship with EDI. And in Mass Effect 3, this plays out. **Shepard's interactions with Liara during Lair of the Shadow Broker, if the two were involved in the first game. This is mostly due to Liara's new Darker and Edgier attitude, which eventually cracks and is revealed to have been an act to help her cope with the murky business of being an information broker on Illium. Afterwards, their interaction veers intoLike an Old Married Couple territory. **Garrus and Tali in the third game have shades of this as well. They didn't get along well at all in the first game, and in the second, one of them threatened the other with a shotgun in order to shut them up. Third time around, they patch up their differences, and if neither of them are occupied with Shepard, they hook up. **Take Back Omega has a lot between Aria and Nyreen, left over from when they were an item. Aria and Renegade!Shepard likewise have this relationship, leading to Aria planting a "Shut Up" Kiss on them at the end.Aria's relationship with Paragon!Shepard is similar, though less belligerent and more annoyance at their"boy/girlscout" ways. **Citadel lets Shepard suggest that this is the reason for Miranda and Jack's bickering. **Fem!Shep and James Vega can have this if you have the Citadel DLC (which adds in other romances such as Samara). One of the first conversations they have is during a sparring match. Their very first conversation on the ship is them butting heads over abandoning Earth to build a coalition. *Dragon Age II features a companion system based on Friendship/Rivalry rather than Like/Dislike; you can have both genuinely romantic and Slap-Slap-Kiss relationships with your party members. They carry on the theme from the main rivalry with the character; e.g. getting Merrill to stand up for herself. *The Smuggler and Risha in Star Wars: The Old Republic, likely homage to Han and Leia in the source material. *Left 4 Dead 2 Ellis is Smitten with Zoey the moment he lays eyes on her. When he gets a chance to see her again, she may be rather belligerent and insult him. This does nothing to tarnish her "Angel" image in Ellis's eyes. *The Nameless One and Annah in Planescape: Torment,. The intensity of it is left to how Jerkish the player wishes to be, which in turn determines how provoked Annah will be to hold up her Tsundere end. *The relationship between Squall and Rinoa in Final Fantasy VIII initially has some elements of this thanks to the conflict between Squall's stoic cynicism and Rinoa's enthusiastic idealism. The trope only really applies up until they reach Galbadia Garden in disc 1, however, after which point Rinoa is more interested in finding out what Squall is thinking than in challenging him over it. *Fear Effect. Hana and Glas have something like this. They have a habit of pointing guns at each other and giving tough talk to each other. Glas is the one who gives her a hand and helps her up in various situations. Hana did give Glas a hand and help him up in the first game. Also, the one female of the Eight Immortals says to Glas about Hana being his friend, which he tries so very hard to deny. A Fear Effect Inferno trailer shows Glas putting a hand over Hana's hand. He awkwardly tells her that "I just want to say...be careful, you know?" A few seconds later, she smiles and puts her head against his back, surprising him. She responds "We've all got to be careful." Considering what happens later...well, see the Love Triangle entry. *In Solatorobo, Red and Elh play with this trope. Normally they are quite capable of working together, but if Red should do something incredibly stupid (and he will), Elh is not shy about calling him an idiot and giving him an Armor-Piercing Slap or a good Megaton Punch or two, or just glaring and leaving the room. *Lily and Taiga have this sort of relationship in Duel Savior Destiny, though it doesn't seem as though Taiga realizes he's attracted to her at all. Mia, the clingy little sister, is actually rather genre savvy about this and tries to get them to stop fighting so Lily treats him like a normal squad member rather than switch from tsun over to dere. *In Fallout: New Vegas, a Male Courier and Cass have this type of relationship and often bicker Like an Old Married Couple. In fact, before companion romances were dropped, they were supposed to wake up in bed together, havinggotten married whilst insanely drunk the previous night. *Von Mackwitz und Fräulein Eleonore from Die Reise Ins All. They start as an military loving buff and an journalist, who think that military shouldn't influence politics or people at all. In the end, they are married and parents as well. *In the Guild Wars 2 expansion Heart of Thorns, if the Player Character is a female Sylvari,there's a definite Ship Teasebetween the character and Canach, though it has yet to be expanded and go anywhere, given both characters areDeadpan Snarker Tsunderes. *Mortal Kombat: Starting with the film, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage fell here, Sonya insulting Johnny's grandstanding ego and lack of ability to take anything seriously. Johnny throws back a few more insults, puns, bad movie references, and then flirts. Come Mortal Kombat X, it's Deconstructed as they're ex-spouses, and still squabbling, but Reconstructedas the events in-game events start them reconciling, if only as Amicable Exes. *World of Warcraft: Illidan and Maiev show some signs of this in the new dungeon introduced in patch 7.2, Cathedral of Eternal Night. Prior to this there was never any hint of this in any official medium, but Illidan/Maiev shipping was common in fanon. The dungeon is likely just Blizzard doing a Shout-Out to said fanon, but if it's developed any further it will become Ascended Fanon. Visual Novels *Klavier Gavin seems to be coming on to Ema Skye in Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice during the very few times they actually talk to each other—though it mostly annoys her. She constantly—and not always behind his back—calls him a "Glimmerous Fop". *The "Unlimited Blade Works" route of Fate/stay night includes a refreshingly mild example of this. Shirou is socially awkward and something of a Deadpan Snarker and Rin is a grade-A tsundere. It never degrades into actual violence, and very rarely more than grousing (this applies to both individuals for differing reasons, and both resort to grousing more to hide their embarrassment than anything). Also refreshing is that this does not define their relationship; it only tends to occur when either party gets flustered due to praise, teasing or (in Rin's case) having the subject of their feelings brought up. Outside of these events, they're able to maintain an effective partnership that is more affected by the difference in their methods and worldview than their attraction. *Battler and Beatrice in Umineko: When They Cry, as part of their ongoing Mind Game Ship. Battler's hostility is entirely justified, as Beatrice claims to have killed him and his entire family, and she'll do it as often as it takes to make him believe her. *Any given Voltage Inc Romance Game is all but guaranteed to have at least one route based heavily in this kind of relationship dynamic, if not more than one. By far most cases are thanks to the guy in question being an arrogant alpha male who either has difficulty expressing affection or just plain enjoys picking on the protagonist to get a rise out of her. Or both. **Pirates in Love: Russell and Eduardo. **My Forged Wedding: Yamato, although in his case it's more on a level of mutually playful banter. **Be My Princess: Keith. **Seduced in the Sleepless City: Ryoichi. **Love Letter from Thief X: Takuto and Riki. **Office Secrets: Toranosuke. **10 Days with My Devil: Kakeru and Satoru. **Our Two Bedroom Story: Minato. *Brandon and Vera in Vera Blanc. But as they are both Deadpan Snarkers what can you expect. *Yuuji and Yumiko go through most of a sex scene in Grisaia no Rakuen doing nothing but teasing (Yuuji) or snapping (Yumiko) throughout the entire thing. *This will take place you-as-the-Player Character go for the paths of either Mayumi Kamijou or Mikae Morikawa in True Love Junai Monogatari, since both girls are Tsunderes: Mayumi is a Type A (cold to the PC, becomes warmer with time), Mikae is a Type B (sweet to others but snappy to the PC). *Gavin and Tyrna is Sword Daughter spend a lot of their time together butting heads. As a half-elf, Gavin struggles to maintain the legendary elven calm and control over his emotions, so the more attracted he grows toward Tyrna, the more belligerent he becomes. *Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem: **Romance with Prince Zarad takes this form, since Zarad is The Casanova who's used to women falling for his charm. Most of the belligerence is supplied by the player character as she stubbornly refuses to be charmed, and involves a lot of cheerful antagonism and friendly insults. **Prince Jarrod is a Royal Brat who's used to cowing people either with his status or with sheer overwhelming aggression. The player character has to have the courage to stand up to him to even have a chance of forming a relationship, leading to plenty of belligerence on both sides. *Arguably in all three routes of Halloween Otome, but especially in Mr. Bandages'. *In Steins;Gate, this is the kind of relationship between Okabe and Kurisu. Web Comics *In Arthur, King of Time and Space, which ports the Arthurian legends to various genres, this is usually how Guinevere and Lancelot start out. In the genre where they're based on McCoy and Spock, they form a belligerent nascent threesome with Arthur/Kirk. *Axis Powers Hetalia: **France/England fanworks are often portrayed this way, due to their tendency of taking potshots at each other. As well as fanworks, this trope is played with in the series with France playing the Jerk with a Heart of Gold and England playing the Tsundere role. This is lampshaded in the dub of Hetalia: Paint It White when an alien machine is describing BritainNarrator: ...France is a long time acquaintance he's often found bickering with for bickering's sake. However, in their heart of hearts they love each other (Beat) Sexually. **Also for Denmark/Norway with Denmark as the thick-headed but ultimately good-hearted Boisterous Bruiser and Norway as a mostly stoic Deadpan Snarker who can get quite violent with his Armor Piercing Slaps when Denmark is being particularly tactless. **This is the most popular fandom take on Hungary/Prussia, with Elizabeta/Hungary as the Tsundere and Gilbert/Prussia as the Jerk Ass with a VERY well-hidden softer side. **America/England to a lesser extent. Both characters have Jerk with a Heart of Gold qualities. This was evenlampshaded in the dub with France's remark, "When you two are done releasing sexual tensions, we have a meeting to finish." **And Turkey/Greece, too. As a contrast to Greece/Japan, it has Turkey as a grumpy Boisterous Bruiser and Greece as a violent mix of both Tsundere types (he's usually technically a Tsundere who's pleasant to everyone except Turkey, but often comes across as instead due to him being with Turkey almost all the time). **The High School A.U. Gakuen Hetalia uses the formula too. While France and Seychelles aren't 100% a couple there, they play the Jerk with a Heart of Gold (France) and Tsundere (Seychelles) roles quite well. **Oddly enough, Russia / China gets this too; usually in a comedic situation, China will flat out reject Russia's advances in sometimes violent and hurtful ways while the other remains blissfully ignorant of the former's infuriation. The pair can be subjected to Alternative Character Interpretation, either between this and Birds of a Feather, Mind Game Ship or Happily Married. **Taiwan and Hong Kong: she is fanonly portrayed as a Tsundere with a Kawaiiko side (admittedly, her canon personality seems to be leaning towards this too) and Hong Kong as a Deadpan Snarker with a Sugar and Ice Personality. Taiwan and Korea also can qualify, though Korea tends to be shown as more oblivious and childishthan a real jerk. *In Bittersweet Candy Bowl **Jerk with a Heart of Gold Paulo and Tsundere Lucy are an example of this. **Mike and Lucy even more so! **The fandom also likes to poke fun that Mike and Paulo have this. Also in the non-canon Ask Roseville High comics, Sue likes to tease this. She even uses the trope name once. *Womanizer Sven and deconstructied Hard-Drinking Party Girl Faye of Questionable Content. Yes, even after they kind-of sort-of get together. *No-Woo and Mu-Hyang of Divine Bells. Though this may disappear after the recent reveal of Mu-Hyang's connection to the Big Bad Baek-Yeom. *Karkat and Terezi of Homestuck. To the extent that it has been commented upon in canon:EB: anyway, i kind of got the impression that you and terezi were a thing. CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN A THING. EB: Like, i dunno. EB: Going on weird fight dates and beating the crap out of each other, and being in hate-love or love-hate. EB: Isn't that how it works? **Lampshaded? There are pages of explicit exposition on the subject. Kismessitude is BST by another name. Troll society considers having such a relationship a critical part of mental and romantic health. The intensity of the hate also has a valued effect on offspring. Homestuck has too many examples to name because half the characters are trying to engineer this to one extent or another. *Misfile: **Ash and Rumisiel seem to be dating despite her constant annoyance at him, but it's a fake relationship and she's really just angry at him for other reasons. **The relationship between Ash and Emily. It's been established many times that they have feelings for each other, and Emily has struggled with the idea of being in a lesbian relationship with a former guy. They finally officially get together, but have to keep it secret for reasons other than not wanting to come out of the closet (so to speak).note *Nasty variation occurs in Narbonic, where Helen is unable to admit her feelings for Dave because she values him too much as a test subject, and Dave is too shy and insecure. *In Sluggy Freelance, Riff and Gwynn dating was a bit like this, she being very Tsundere and he an insensitive jerk towards women he dates. It didn't last, though. The relationship wasn't focused on, and while it went on, it didn't seem to have any redeeming features, but afterwards it was shown clearly enough that there had been some actual positive emotions involved. *WTF Comics: Grouchy dragon warrior Straha and haughty elven summoner Maguna. *Tarvek and his cousin Violetta in Girl Genius. When she's first introduced, Violetta's rage at and contempt for Tarvek makes Moloch von Zinzer ask it they're married. Violetta makes a sick face ("Ewwww . . . ") but many in the fandom have already shipped the two. They deserve each other. *Black Mage and White Mage in 8-Bit Theater would have this. Only BM lacks the heart of gold. Probably a heart at all. Oh and White Mage finds him completely and utterly repulsive in every single way possible. And some that aren't. *Zexion and Namine spend much of Ansem Retort alternating between baiting and belittling each other in an unending battle of wits, and helping each other coordinate and execute incredibly unlikely plots. They claim to hate each other, but spend all their time around each other anyway. Namine was impressed when Zexion sold territory to Mexico for a sexy Spanish name, Zexion knew immediately who had swapped his cyanide pills with Mentos, he detoured from his booty call with Belle to brag to Namine, and Namine developed a psychic "Zexion-sense" alerting her that he was in trouble... not that she cared enough to do anything about it, mind you. It ultimately is resolved when Zexion announces that he will have sex with everything Namine loves, and Namine immediately replies that she loves herself, daring him to go through with it. He does. *Domenico and Zoé of Sandra on the Rocks demonstrate the "divorced couple with unresolved tensions" variant of the trope, at high intensity. Buckets of cold water may be required. Web Original *Legion Of Extraordinary Dancers delivers a fun example, as always. In this case, the two characters (Ninjato and Katana express this through DANCE. However, Ninjato is captured and held at an enemy headquarter, and made to dance (it's more tasteful than it sounds—they used to be close friends, and Ninjato likes to dance). Katana sneaks in mid dance and they subsequently convey the epitome of this through dance. The bad guys are so in awe of their performance that they don't even get up out of their seats until Katana spirits away Ninjato. *Simon and Jeremy from Shadow of the Templar. They have sex often, but are extremely poor at admitting how important the other is to him, with Simon vigorously denying that Jeremy could even be his friend. Jeremy's love of treating Simon like an amusing playmate and infuriating him with his cool and unruffled demeanor doesn't help, though he does seem to be more conscious about his own feelings and makes the occasional barb about Simon's capacity for denial. *Although ship-sunk with an embarrassing date, the Nostalgia Chick/Nostalgia Critic ship caught new fire with herTransformers-Bratz-reviews arc and Kickassia and thereafter alternates between this at best and The Masochism Tango at worst. *In Echo Chamber's Unresolved Sexual Tension episode, Dana's "I hate you" directed at Tom marks a moment of belligerent tension (if any), but The Stinger leaves things a bit more unresolved. *Lizzie and Darcy, naturally, in the The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. Especially after Darcy declared his love for her and she is absolutely flabbergasted. *Ultra Fast Pony: According to Spike and the Gala song choir, Twilight and Princess Celestia both have crushes on each other. Yet Twilight seems to resent Celestia, and Celestia hides her romantic gestures behind acts of petty antagonism. For example, when Twilight shows up late to the Grand Galloping Gala, Celestia declares that Twi must spend the whole night at her side, as "punishment". *SF Debris: Parody Janeway develops a brief crush on Picard during "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" when he compares her voice to Chewbacca having sex with a set of bagpipes. Janeway also supposedly has this reaction to herself in "Deadlock". Western Animation *Jimmy and Cindy of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, with Jimmy's jerk-ness coming from being anInsufferable Genius, and Cindy who tries to be at least smarter than Jimmy. *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin and Brittany are forever fighting, but clearly have the hots for each other. *Ben 10: Omniverse: Ben has this in spades with his "former" crush Kai Green. They do nothing but bicker yet the attraction is so blatant that the Forever Knights thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend, while Rook called their incessant arguing "romantic bantering". *Linka and Wheeler of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Wheeler is a Jerk with a Heart of Gold and Linka a Tsundere. It resolves itself, somewhat, when the two finally (and passionately) kiss in Episode 69, "Missing Linka". *Gargoyles: According to Greg Weisman himself, Brooklyn and his mate Katana's relationship—at least early on—was described as a gargoyle version of Much Ado About Nothing's Beatrice and Benedick. He first described it as being likeSam and Diane's relationship. No one got it. So then he compared to Beatrice and Benedick, which everyone got. That should tell you something about the show's fans. *Gravity Falls: In an attempt to help Robbie get out of his funk after his breakup with Wendy (and to prove her matchmaking skills), Mabel attempts to set him up with Tambry, a girl just as gloomy as he is. When the two end up on a blind date, they immediately start arguing (having known each other for years), and claim that it will never happen. However, they still stick around for the food, and Robbie calls her "Tambers", a nickname she had previously told someone else earlier in the episode not to call her. There was clearly something there, and they probably would've ended up together eventually, even without Mabel's meddling to speed things up. **The video game of the show, Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets, shows that Pacifica and Dipper seem to be falling into this trope as well. When Mabel points out that the two hugged at Northwest Manor, they both immediately deny it ever happening and act disgusted towards one another. *Hey Arnold! **Arnold and Helga. Although Arnold is definitely not a jerk, Helga's constant bullying has made him hostile towards her (or at least as much as he can be) and Helga is one of the greatest Tsunderes you will ever see. **Grandpa Phil admitted to having a similar experience with a girl in his youth. The girl is Arnold's grandmother. *The relationship between Kaeloo and her friend Mr. Cat can sometimes go into this territory. *The Legend of Korra: **Mako and Korra, especially in the first half of Book One, and particularly emphasized in The Spirit of Competition.Word of Bryke even calls out this trope during commentary for the episode: Mike: The earlier episodes had set up that Korra and Mako were kinda at each other's throats but they also kinda have a little attraction to each other. **Season 2, however, sees the relationship fall apart—the "belligerent" part of the relation proves a bit too much and they decide they're Better as Friends. *Link and Zelda in the The Legend of Zelda animated series. This relationship was the Trope Namer for Well, Excuse Me, Princess! *Moonbeam City: Dazzle Novak and Pizzaz Miller, despite a yearly sex-filled weekend during the annual "Cop Con" police event, involving multiple rounds of love-making. They both pretend that the attraction, passion, and genuine affection they display for each other at "Cop Con" is just a "foolish, drunken, sexually-charged mistake" even though they both show their true feelings when she saves him from an assassin's bullet (then immediately have passionate sex on the auditorium stage, under a covered table). They also make love twice after the event, including within the shrubbery at a "Routes 6 and 9" bus stop. *Cartman and Wendy in South Park are this, or at least were. Cartman’s early, season four crush may have already been diminished by the time she beat the shit out of him in season twelve. *Star Wars: The Clone Wars provides Obi-Wan Kenobi with a "past" in the form of Duchess Satine. They play it out pretty much like Benedick and Beatrice In SPACE. Then there's the byplay between Kenobi and Asajj Ventress. One wonders what the two will do when trapped in an escape pod together. *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: Sprx being the Jerk with a Heart of Gold and Nova as the Tsundere. Sprx flirting and getting punched by Nova is one of the series' biggest running gags. *Baloo and Rebecca in TaleSpin have this, understandable as the show's creators modeled the relationship after Sam and Diane in Cheers. *Total Drama Heather and Alejandro in World Tour. Both have met their manipulative match and sparks are flying. **Stephanie and Ryan from the Spin-Off Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race are this when their break-up is ending and they're close to reigniting their relationship. They still yell, snark and belittle each other but a few compliments and double entendres slip in as well, signifying this. *The Transformers episode: "The Girl who Loved Powerglide" featured the aforementioned Autobot in one of these with a human named Astoria Carlton-Ritz. *Musa and Riven in Winx Club. She's crushing on him early in season 1, but he doesn't reciprocate and instead dates Darcy. During season 2 they start to get closer, especially at the Red Fountain Concert and in the Wildlands. Riven eventually gains feelings for Musa, and they start dating at the end of season 2, and Riven is seriously injured by Dark Bloom specifically because he went Taking the Bullet for her. They have a lot of arguments however and broke up once when Riven thought Musa was getting too close to Jason Queen in season 4. Riven regrets breaking up and manages to win her back over, but their relationship remained unstable, and they broke up permanently in season 6. *Caleb and Cornelia in the first season of W.I.T.C.H.. *Xiaolin Showdown **The show loves to use this with Raimundo and Kimiko. Constant friendly (or not so friendly) bickering, Kimiko's tendency to hit EVERYONE (especially Rai for picking on Omi), a random peck on the cheek or two... **Chase and Wuya also fit this trope, albeit with more underhanded schemes than hitting. *In Young Justice, Artemis and Kid Flash have a lot of this going on, due to Kid Flash resenting her for replacing Red Arrow/Speedy. Lampshaded in "Bereft" by Robin. *